1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angular connector for attachment to the end of a shielded coaxial cable for use, for example, in effecting an audio antenna connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, fabrication of the typical angular audio antenna connector/coaxial cable assembly has been by hand. In fabricating such an assembly, the inner lead of the cable, which serves as the signal wire, has been soldered to a female lug or male pin of the connector. Typically, to effect the angular connection, subsequent to the joining of the connector/cable assembly, the cable has been turned through an angle and clamped in place. For example, FIG. 1 depicts one known typical female audio antenna connector. Such connector includes a coaxial cable 2 having an end 4 which has been stripped in a known manner such that the signal wire 6 and the signal wire insulator 8 extend from the end 4. The usual shield layer 10 is folded back upon the cable 2. The signal wire insulator 8 is disposed within a plastic sleeve 12 which is disposed within a plastic bushing 14. Bushing 14 is held in place within an outer metal shell 16 by means of a flanged portion 18 of the outer metal shell and an inner metal shell 20 force fit between the shield layer 10 and outer shell 16 and in abutment with the plastic bushing 14 at 22. The electrical connection is completed by soldering the signal wire 6 to a lug 24 at 26. Subsequent to such assembly the cable 2 is turned through a right angle to the position shown in phantom lines at 2'. During use, the connector is held in place by means of retention fingers 28. It will be apparent to those skilled in the art that fabrication of such a connector involves several parts and several distinct steps including the application of solder to effect an electrical connection. The use of such a solder connection typically requires hand assembly which adds to the cost of fabrication. The retention fingers 28 also provide less than desirable retention in the socket of, for example, a radio.
It is desired to provide an angular connector for electrical connection to a coaxial cable for use, for example, in effecting an audio antenna connection, which includes a reduced number of parts and fabrication steps. It is further desirable to provide such a connector which does not require the use of solder in effecting an electrical connection between cable and connector. It is also desirable to provide such a connector which is automatable, the need for hand assembly being eliminated. It is further desired to provide such a connector having improved retention in a socket. It is also desirable to provide such a connector which can be manufactured at reduced costs. It is further desired to provide such a connector wherein upon assembly with a cable it is not necessary to turn the cable through an angle to obtain the angular connection.